Advanceshipping Adventure!
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: Another one of my Advanceshipping love stories between AshxMay. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! 'T' for two minor kiss scenes.
1. Prologue

**Contains Advanceshipping, of course! BTW please listen to 'Release Me' by Agnes. It's a good song... - PokemonTrainer04**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

**Pikachu looked at the chaotic scene, sweatdropping. May's Pokemon, Misty's Pokemon, and Ash's Pokemon were gathered together for a meeting. They had been gathered here for an urgent announcement: Ash likes May, and according to May's Pokemon, May likes Ash. Misty's Pokemon were fired up and angry beyond belief, claiming that everything they said was lies.

"Okay, let's get this straight!" called Pikachu across the clearing. Everyone looked up. "We have proof that they like each other. Now all we need is a plan to get the two of them together," he explained, already scheming madly. The Pokemon looked at each other, confused, angry, and overjoyed. Ash's and May's Bulbasaurs and Squirtles were dancing happily, blushing that they were holding hands. Skitty was chasing its tail... The rest of their Pokemon were happy, except Misty's Pokemon. "Misty belongs with Ash!" they stated, and ran off across the grassy clearing. The rest of them stayed where they were, listening intently to Pikachu's speech. "So," he was explaining patiently, "This is how we get them together..."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**It all started on a rainy morning, with thunder rolling in the skies.

Hello? May? This is Ash... I've been wondering if you'd want to come over to my house for my birthday party. It's a week long... Everyone else is coming, so I thought that you and Max might want to come too... So, uh, come to my house if you want to be at my party... Umm, bye, May, bye Max. See ya soon, hopefully..." The message ended abruptly. Ash sounded nervous about something. Was something troubling him?

May was still holding the phone up to her ear, as if wanting to hear more, when Max came in. "Oh, May! Who is it? Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Max shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down. May sighed. It was no use not telling him. "Ash wanted us to come to his Birthday party for a week. He said everyone else was coming. Do you want to go, Max?" May told him. "Of course, silly! I want to see Brock again! Okay, let's go right away!" he said, and they started packing. Mom and Dad of course, said yes, but only on one condition. That they would stay out of trouble. _They answered that maybe too quickly_, thought something lurking in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Ash was excited to hear from their parents that they were already on their way. He had missed May so much, starting from when he left her to go to Sinnoh. Now he already defeated some of the gym leaders in Unova, and had new Pokemon. Ash didn't know what this feeling was. His chest tightened, his palms were sweaty, and his hard was thudding excitedly when he thought of her. _Maybe I'm sick_, he decided finally.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and everyone, including May and Max, entered his house, smiling and laughing with the others. May was wearing a dark blue bandana and clothes. Max was wearing...well, what he usually wears! Doesn't he ever change clothes?

Everyone hugged him, especially Misty (she almost choked him). But May couldn't hug him because so many other people were hugging him at the time. May was looking embarrassed, looking at the floor.

After everyone had hugged him, Ash went over to May and hugged her tightly. May hugged him back as well. It was kind of embarrassing, hugging her the most, and everyone gaped at them, but then carried on with the party. They missed each other so much! Ash felt like he couldn't breathe without May there next to him. "Hi, Ash," May whispered, blushing unwillingly. "Hi, May! I've missed you so much..." he trailed off, looking into her sapphire eyes. "I have a great party idea!" shouted Misty from across the room. All heads turned. "We should have a singing contest and Ash will vote who sounds the best," she explained, her eyes gleaming. She had been singing a song for years now. No one could beat her. "Even I will participate in that!" Brock explained, his eyes like hearts, thinking in advance about all the girls singing. Ash shrugged, but his eyes were interested. "Sure," he murmured, and everyone went their ways to practice for the day. Ash and May went over and sat with their legs in a creek, talking about their journeys. "And then I went to the Unova region," Ash explained breathlessly. May was staring at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes, listening to every word he said intently. "Nice," she murmured, then stood up and walked over to a tree, sighing. Ash was confused. "What's wrong, May?" he asked her, for he was very concerned. May looked up as if just noticing that he had followed her, and blushed. "I, oh, it's, it's nothing..." she said, clearly thinking. "Hey guys! It's time to sing! Let's go!" shouted Misty. May looked over at Misty, clearly surprised. She hadn't even decided on what song to sing yet, but didn't complain. They followed her to a grassy clearing with a microphone in the middle. It was time to start.

Misty was first. She let her Goldeen out and made it belly flop while she sang. She sang 'Girlfriend' and it was a song about how she could be a better girlfriend than some other persons...

Brock was next. He sang something by the Black Eyed Peas, I forgot what.

It was May's turn. May was in front of the microphone, embarrassed. Then she took a deep breathe and all of her Pokemon came out, ready to dance. She sang 'Release Me' by Agnes. It was kind of a sad song.

Release me... she started, blushing. She finally got used to singing and sang very beautifully. Her Pokemon danced dramatically. _**(LISTEN TO THIS SONG BEFORE YOU READ THIS! IT SAYS IT ABOVE 'Release Me' by Agnes. Please listen!**_)  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why am I with you now  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
That it's not what you need  
I tell you that I don't care  
But I don't want to  
Anything that you say  
I hear myself agree  
And I don't recognize  
What I've turned into

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what love addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

I could sleep by myself  
you would burn me alive  
Find me somebody else  
But I don't want to  
Try to leave out the love  
That goes against the grain  
But I can rationalize it  
If I have to

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Im not in control, so let me go  
Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

She finished, breathing in and out, in and out. They were stunned. She sang better than a professional singer... she was so good! She danced with her Pokemon during the song, and it was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. She was so beautiful...

"Well?" said Misty, who obviously wasn't listening to May sing. "Without a doubt, May, who didn't even need to practice..." he breathed in awe. May blushed heavily, her face now scarlet. She thanked her Pokemon and ran down to Ash just in time to hear his announcement. She didn't say "Oh, I'm so awesome," or anything like that. She just stood there blushing, staring at the grass.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" whispered Misty, clearly furious. She stormed off and left the two of them together. Ash blushed at this. "Uhhhh..." Ash didn't know what to say. "You sang really well," he murmured. May smiled, still blushing slightly. "Thanks, Ash. I really like that song," she told him. Ash moved behind her and but his hands on her shoulders. "Umm, Ash? What are you do-" she broke off when he started licking on her neck carefully. He massaged her, and then sucked on it lovingly, causing her to shudder. He ran his teeth lightly against her neck, smelling her skin. "I, A-Ash...what are you doing?" she whispered faintly, not stopping him. "I...Oh, I'm sorry, May... I just... I-I love you, May," he breathed, relieved to get the weight off his back. May was silent as he sucked on her neck seductively. May suddenly turned him around and kissed him full on the lips, surprising him. "I love you too, Ash... With all of my heart," she breathed, and then they made out in the sunlit meadow, now true lovers.


End file.
